Two Stories Tied Me
by The Winged Lady
Summary: Kind of a prequil -or midquil- to Lie To Me and Keep It From Me. But you don't need to read either to get this one. Germany asks for a certain book. One he'd be better off not seeing. At least, Prussia thinks so. (could NOT think of a good title...)


"I don't like this..."

"Don't like what, West?" Prussia asked, looking up at his younger brother.

_"Aaaaaah!"_

_"Ludwig?! Mein Gott, Ludwig-!"_

"I was researching our family tree, and I just realised something's missing..."

Prussia's eyes widened.

_"Bruder, Bruder help me! I'm scared, bruder!"_

_"It's okay, West! You'll be okay!"_

"Really, why would you want to learn about our boring family?"

Germany scowled. "I hardly think a bloodline of near-immortal personified countries is normal; let alone boring, Bruder."

_"Reach you hand out to me, West!"_

_"I'm trying, Gilbert!" _

Germany frowned, baraging his brother with the importance of knowing your origens to better help yourself.

_"_Alright, alright, you've made you point, West," Prussia finally said, waving his brother off. He knew that if he challenged his brother, even unintentionally, The man would do everything in his power to be right, and prove his brother wrong.

_"Bruder, don't move around so much! You'll hurt yourself!"_

_"I can't help it, Prussia! I'm scared!"_

"Thank you." Germany said curtly "Speaking of which, would you mind getting a family album for me? I'd get it, but my hands are tied.

Gilbert snapped the newspaper he was reading shut, placing down his beer.

"Do I have choice?" He quistioned. Germany glared. "Aright! I'm goin', I'm goin', jeez,"

_"Bruder, I can't reach you!" _

_"Was?! Try harder!"_

_"My arm'll break if I do!"_

Prussia's eyes widened when he found the book Germany wanted.

"_Okay; okay- just-just stay there wall I think of something!"_

_"Hurry, Bruder! It hurts!"_

"Do you have the book, East?!" Germany asked from across the house, voice snappg his brother back to reality.

"J-ja, West! Coming!"

_"Bruder- PLEASE-!"_

_"I'll cut it open, Bruder! Just hold on!" _

Prussia's heart thumped in his chest, Hands quivering as Germany got up to gather it from his arms; a million and one reasons not to take it flooding his head; none reaching his mouth.

_"Just a little more, West! The vines are finally breaking!"_

_"Gack-?!"_

CLANG!

"West?!" Prussia screamed, running over to his brother.

_"Br... Bruder...?"_

_"Good mourning, West," _

_"Nugh... Was happened_?

"Where am I?" Germany mumbled as he looked around, seeing his brother sitting next to him on a wooden chair; looking like for all the world like a parent glaring heatedly at their rebellious child.

"In bed. You fainted when you got up to get some papers from me." His glare harshened "The doctor said you over worked your body and got sick."

_"You scared me, Germany._

Don't ever do that again." Prussia scowled at his brother, hand on his forhead.

_"But I-"_

"_Shut_ up, _West! Do you have _any_ idea _

how worried I was?!" Gilbert snarled, slamming his hands down on the bed in front of him.

_"I'm s-s-sorry, Bruder! I-I didn't m-mean too!"_

"I... I apologise, Gilbert. I was being rash."

_"Ugh, it, I, uh..._

It's okay, West." Prussia sighed, sitting into his chair again. Rubbing his eyes he nodded to his brother.

"Prussia, could you get those files for me? I have some work I need to fix, and-"

_"No."_

"Was?" Germany's eyes widened, in any other situation, this would have been funny for the older sibling "But my work-"

_"You're not going anywhere West. Not until I say so._

You will sit right here, where you are safe and I can keep an eye on you." Prussia growled at his younger brother, causing all the metaphorical neet files in Ludwig's head to go up in flames.

"But my work-"

_"Can wait. You'll stay in bed, no work, no cleaning, no shooting, no hunting_

Untill, as I previously stated, I say you can leave." Prussia said, giving ahis brother a withering look. "I'll take care of the meetings and such, but you stay put.

_You got that, Bruder?"_

_"...Yes'sir..."_

"...Ja, Gilbert" Prussia smirked, giving his defeated brother a look that radiated triumph all the way to Canada's (Who?) house. The younger sibling just glared.

"Don't give me that look, West.

_I thought you were a big boy?" _

_"I am!"_

"Then don't patronize me." Germany huffed angrily at his sibling.

"Good." Prussia smiled, taking that as a sign of obedience. "Now be a good baby bruder and wait here wall Big Brother Gilbert takes care of you~"

"I'm a grown man!" Germany snarled.

"Hmmm, true" Prussia said, a sly smile forming on to his face "But you'll never be to old to be my baby."

Germany blushed.

_"I am not!"_

_"You so are!"_

"Well, I'm gonna go feed the dogs," Prussia said getting up to the door. "You try and get some rest."

_"...But I'm not sleepy,"_

_"Try!" _

_"But I'm not-"_

_"West; don't make me get the paddle." _

"Guten Nacht, East!" Germany called out weakly, more out of habit then anything. Prussia's face lit up behind the closed door.

_"Sleep tight, _

Lil' Ludwig..."

* * *

**Yeah, so that was my prequil to the stories "Lie To Me" and "Keep It From Me". It could have been better, but I like it. **

**I would also like to apologise for not updating any other stories. My Laptop crashed so the only thing I have left is the family computer, and now I have to depend on my documents (Which have been mysteriously deleting. IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!)**

**And I've also been more focused on my art, which I'm getting pretty confident in. Well, again, I'm sorry and goodnight **

**(Techniacly "Good morning", but still) **


End file.
